My Mind, Your Mind
by DramaticalCat
Summary: Tara performs a little spell...she delves into Spike's more forbidden memories, acting on curioiusity. Will be T/S...maybe, we'll see how my imagination works.
1. The Spell

Tara strode around the unconscious vampire, panting hard, unsure of why or what she did. Curiosity had gotten the better of her, and she had acted on instinct. Now the crumpled figure of a blonde vampire was tied to a chair, his head tilted to the left, his legs sprawled out. She glanced around the training room of the Magic Box, the moonlight beaming through the windows.  
  
"Oh Goddess…what have I done?" she whispered, but the blonde witch forced herself to concentrate. She shot a glance at the long lead pipe she had used to knock Spike out, but quickly looked away. "Okay," she said, calming down, "concentrate."  
  
She walked into the circle of white candles to stand in front of the tied up vampire, who looked far from awake. Seeing him lie there…it was like he was just a dead body. Completely pale, no breathing, blood tripping from the cut Tara had given him on his forehead…she shuddered. "Best to get this done quickly," she whispered, and breathed out slowly, holding out her hands in front of her. One held some sort of dried root, and the other only held a vial of water. "Your mind," she said, starting her incantation, "is a closed book. I open it with these words." She held up with water. "I bless and consecrate this water in the name of the Lord and Lady." The water glowed a florescent white. She blessed the root, and tipped it into the vial. The water turned blue.  
  
"My mind," she said, dripping a bit of the water on her forehead. "Your mind." She did the same to Spike, and knelt down in front of him. "Together!" The flames from the candles burned bright, shooting up a few metres, and suddenly, Tara passed out.  
  
Tara found herself in a street straight out of the late 1800's. No one could see her, it was only a memory. She heard snippets of conversation, the words tinged with a cockney accent. "London," she murmured.  
  
She saw a man reading the newspaper next to some sort of shop. She walked over quickly, and glanced at the corner. '1876' it read. 'But he was turned in 1880,' she thought, and shrugged. 'Well, may as well just go with it.'  
  
'Now where was he?' It was Spike's memories, he should be here somewhere. Tara ran a hand through her strawberry-blonde hair, and walked down the street, looking around, feeling a bit dazed. Then, she saw him. He was across the street, talking to a lady. She looked of high status, but then again, so did he. She had long silky brown hair, tanned and had bright brown eyes.  
  
Tara walked over quickly, and tried not to laugh when she saw Spike as he was as a human. Longish brown-blonde hair, glass ('glasses?'), and a timid smile. It crossed her mind that people were opposite to when they were vampires. She stood there, to hear they're conversation.  
  
"…such a tragedy," the woman was saying. "The police say that would dogs were the cause of it. All the woman's blood was completely drained from her body. In my opinion, I don't think it was a dog at all."  
  
"Please, luv, can we not talk about such depressing topics?" asked Spike…no, William. "And I really must go now, or I'll be late."  
  
"I'll meet you by the fountain in McArthur's garden, tonight," said the woman. She smiled, and leant forward to kiss William lightly on the cheek, holding his hands. Tara smiled gently at the look as his blue eyes lit up instantly, a slight red hue spreading over his cheeks. "See you, Will." The woman turned, her long green dress flowing behind her as she disappeared into the crowd. William put his hands into his jacket pockets, looking after her as she disappeared, a dazed expression on his face. He stood there for a few more seconds, and then looked around, looking lost. He suddenly remembered himself, and took out a silver watch from his pocket, and winced.  
  
"Bugger," he muttered, and turned on his heel, running down the street. Tara gave a small sound of surprise at the man's sudden movement, and followed him into a dress shop. Looking around confusedly when she walked inside after William, she saw a wooden clerk desk at the back of the shop, which had squares of fine fabrics draped over it. Tara turned her attention back to William as he put a measuring tape over his neck, and looked around.  
  
"Bethany?" he called softly and a woman with blonde hair walked out. High cheekbones and a piercing glare, she reminded Tara a bit like vampire- Spike. She walked quickly up to William, the heels of her boots clicking sharply on the wooden floor. William seemed to wince at every click.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked, her voice sharp and commanding. William ducked his head, but looked up again to stable his glasses. He was blushing again.  
  
"I-I-I-" he stammered, and took off his glasses so he could bow his head again, not wanting to meet Bethany's stare.  
  
"You-you-you what?" she snapped. "You were messing around, weren't you? I shan't pay you if you aren't on time again. Now get to work, less I have to have a word with you father." With that, the blonde turned on her heels and walked away, her heels still clicking on the floor. William breathed out a sigh of relief after she had left, and put his glasses back on.  
  
"Silly cow," he muttered, rolling his eyes. Invisible, Tara watched from the corner, wondering what would happen now. The bell at the door rang, and William turned toward the bell, smiling pleasantly. A man in a long cloak walked in. he had long blonde hair and a scowl, but William still remained polite under the strangers intimidating glare. "How can I help you?" Suddenly, the man walked right up to William, and grabbed the front of the man's shirt. William let out a terrified squawk.  
  
"You're needed," he growled, and then he let William go. He was breathing hard, and had paled immensely. Tara walked closer, confused. Suddenly, the man drew back his hand, and backhanded William right in the skull. He fell like a sack of potatoes, and all Tara could see was black. 


	2. The Discovery

(A/N: Am very flattered from the reviews I received! Anyway, here we go. And I promise to show more of what happened to Tara and William in the next chapter.)  
  
  
  
Anya wiped down the counter in the Magic Box; her mind focused solely on getting the bench cleaned. It was around eight that night, and even though the shop wouldn't open 'til the next morning, Anya wanted her shop to look good. At that back of her mind, she knew the other Scoobies would be coming soon. First Xander, who was out getting them coffee, then Buffy and Spike from their patrol, and lastly Dawn, Willow and Tara from the Summers house.  
  
Yet another Scooby meeting, the group seemed to never rest. 'Some sort of demon,' Anya thought vaguely, rolling her eyes. She never really seemed to care about such things. It was all the same: demon come, demon bad, demon do bad things, Slayer kill demon, the end. Anya was much more interested in things such as gaining profit for herself and the Magic Box, Xander and the upcoming wedding. She still hadn't deiced what demon traditions to scratch and what to keep.  
  
Putting the wiping rag to one side, Anya walked around the counter to sit down at the table, getting increasingly bored. The same old Scooby meetings, over and over and over-  
  
"Is Spike here?" Anya twisting her head to the side to see Buffy walk through the door, looking confused. Anya was also confused: 'where was Xander?' Her alarm subsided when she saw her fiancee walk through the door after Buffy. He carried a brown paper bag that could only contain the coffee he went out to get.  
  
"No, why?" asked Anya, standing up. She walked over, and kissed Xander on the cheek, curling her arm around his.  
  
"Deadboy Jr. didn't show up for patrol," said Xander, "which is unusual."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He honors the ground Buffy walks on," he answered Anya, "you'd think he wouldn't be late for seeing Buff get all sweaty from-" At that point, Buffy pushed him lightly on the arm.  
  
"Hey, right here," she snapped, not totally amused.  
  
"Noted," said Xander quickly, rubbing his arm. "Will stop speaking… now." Anya shrugged this all off. 'I really don't care,' she told herself, but she ignored her thought, and smiled politely.  
  
"Maybe he's getting drunk," was all Anya could think to say. It seemed suitable to her, and she smiled some more. Buffy and Xander didn't seem to hear her as they all sat down. Xander put the bag of foam coffee cups on the table, and Anya pulled out the cardboard cup holder, taking a cup for herself.  
  
"Hey guys," said a voice before anyone of the three could strike up conversation. Dawn walked in, followed by a worried looking Willow. "What's up?" Dawn smiled and sat down; reaching for a coffee before Buffy gave her a stern look.  
  
"Nothing but the ceiling, and that demon thing," said Xander. "What was it again Buff?" Before the Slayer could answer, Willow interrupted as she sat down.  
  
"Tara hasn't come yet?"  
  
"No, why?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Well, she left early for some reason, she didn't say, and she said she'd meet me later," said Willow, looking extremely concerned.  
  
"Define later?" asked Xander, taking a sip of the hot coffee.  
  
"I don't know," said the witch, pouting a bit. "Maybe she just wanted to be alone." Her eyebrows furrowed with disappointment that her partner wouldn't want to spend time with her.  
  
"She'll come about," assured Anya, not really sure where Tara will 'come about' from.  
  
"Spike's missing as well," said Buffy, and shrugged. "Probably totally unrelated." Willow looked up sharply, as if one of those cartoon light bulbs had flickered on above her head.  
  
"Maybe that demon that's been stalking Buffy took them!" she said, her voice getting shriller and shriller. "What if he took them somewhere we don't know about?"  
  
"Well, we should go look for Tara, just in case," said Buffy. "Spike can take care of himself, but there are some nasty looking vampires out there."  
  
"Let's go," said Willow, jumping up.  
  
"Wills," said Xander, trying to be rational, "I don't' think-"  
  
"I said let's go!" she snapped, and Xander put up his hands defensively, standing up.  
  
"Yes miss," he mocked, and Anya stood up as well, and she had to admit to herself, she liked the idea of something – anything – happening that night.  
  
"I'm stake-less," said Willow, holding out her empty hands for emphasis.  
  
"The training room will have everything we need," said Buffy, and she and Willow walked over. Xander, Anya and Dawn all shared a glance.  
  
"I think someone's overreacting," Xander said quietly, so the Slayer and the witch couldn't hear.  
  
"Two someones," agreed Dawn. Before Anya could put in her two cents worth, Willow spoke up.  
  
"The doors locked," she said, and now Anya was worried. She walked over and jiggled the handle. It was indeed locked.  
  
"Strange," she said, and looked at the others. "I didn't lock this. I didn't know it could lock, I don't have the keys." She looked through the small windows, but all she could see were candle flames. "Something or someone's in there."  
  
"Allow me," said Buffy, and grabbed the handle. She twisted it sharply, and they heard the lock break. The Slayer pushed the door open, and everyone's eyes widened. They saw a circle of white candles, their flames a few metres high, and in the centre, a bound Spike lay unconscious in a chair, and an equally unconscious Tara at his feet.  
  
And Anya thought, 'the night suddenly got interesting.' 


End file.
